1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to computer and software systems. More particularly, the present application relates to database systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Business intelligence (BI) databases process large amounts of data residing on many disks within a Massively Parallel Processing (MPP) system. The amount of data stored for BI databases is growing at significant rates, and BI databases require scanning more and more data. The table data is partitioned across many disks to enable parallelizing scans and filtering of the table data. Moreover, as the data grows, more disks are added, requiring ever faster scan rates.